2016
January *Kousuke Yamashita, the music composer for seven Nobunaga's Ambition titles and Ishin no Arashi Bakumatsu Shishiden, shall be the special guest for this month's episode of The JASRAC SHOW. Interested NicoNico users can watch it live on January 26, 18:00 (JST). *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Kakusei no Shou'' is hosting a Masayuki Sanada event on January 13. Players can witness his and his son's first meeting with the Sanada Ten Braves and earn Sanada themed treasures. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is hyping its major update 2nd Impact which will go live January 21. *''Butai Sengoku Musou ~Shikoku Ensei no Shou~, the second ''Samurai Warriors live theatrical adaptation, has been announced for June 29 ~ July 4. *The 2016 Annual Lucky Bag New Year campaigns have commenced for Koei's social games and MMORPGs. Log-in to participating Koei games for a chance to receive rare items for the new year. *''Sangokushi 13'' will be up for sale in Japan on January 28. Kou Shibusawa is the general producer while Akihiro Suzuki is producer. Its general concept is to represent a setting filled with "hundreds of heroes", allowing players to control individuals rather than a singular ruling warlord. **Three social game crossovers are scheduled for this IP. The first is for 100man-nin no Winning Post while the other is a three-way with Square-Enix's [http://gamebiz.jp/?p=155397 Sangokushi Ranbu and Sengoku Yaraideka]. Koei's third collaboration with Sangokushi Royale makes the third crossover. **Interested players can watch the completion press conference live stream on NicoNico Live January 21, 13:00 (JST). Kou Shibusawa, Hisashi Koinuma and Akihiro Suzuki will be present; image song performer Koji Kikkawa and Sony Entertainment Japan-Asia President Atsuyou Morita will be their guests. **''Dengeki Online'' will do a series of live playthroughs of the game on their YouTube channel starting January 23 (JST). Their goal is to keep playing until they have achieved unification. **4Gamer posted Danshoku Dino's interview with producer Akihiro Suzuki and director Tessho Toshikawa. They discuss the game's mechanics and their creative focuses for the title. **Another Sangokushi 13 Nico Nico Live stream is planned January 26, 20:00 (JST). **''Sangokushi 13'' is one of the titles to be featured in the [https://www.jp.playstation.com/blog/detail/2303/20160126-plcas.html January 27 PlCas livestream]. February *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has updated on February 18 with a Guan Suo weapon themed update. Valentine's Day and White Day themed outfits can also be earned. *Details for the annual Valentine's Day event in Daikoukai Jidai Online Gran Atlas are up for viewing. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Kakusei no Shou'' is hyping Hayate Dokuganryu, its third major update for this season. An altered reenactment of Momotaro's adventure shall take place this month. **Details for the annual Cat Day event are online. *Arte Piazza announced [https://twitter.com/ArtePiazza/status/694222497667874816 Opoona LINE stamps] over Twitter. They will be available sometime in 2016. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou Sengoku Risshiden'' shall be available for the PS3, PS4, and PS Vita on March 24. It includes over 2,000 characters and a scenario dedicated to this year's Taiga drama Sanadamaru. Two key concepts for the title are to play as any general and the Osaka Campaign. The second promotional video is up on YouTube and the guidebook can be reserved at Gamecity Shopping. **A gameplay livestream with producer Kenichi Ogasawara and director Hiroyuki Koyama is scheduled February 29, 21:00 (JST). *''Winning Post 8 2016'' is currently scheduled to be up for sale on PC, PS3, PS Vita, and PS4 in March 31. Players can set up clubs again and new parameters have been given to horses. Siblings of rival characters and additional super boss horses have been introduced. **nekeiba has decided on the fans' dream team of horses set to appear in Winning Post 8 2016 as special super bosses. Details of the winning choices are listed on their collaboration page. *A Romance of the Three Kingdoms thirty year anniversary orchestra concert shall be held April 16, 2016 at Muza Kawasaki Symphony Hall. 1,000 attendees who have purchased Sangokushi 13 or have completed predetermined conditions in either version of 100man-nin no Sangokushi will be eligible for a special lottery. **Twitter users have a chance to win a copy of Hiromu Arakawa's Sangokushi Spirits (Wide Edition) through a Koei Three Kingdoms Twitter campaign. The campaign ends February 25. *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special, ''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 and Angelique Retour are the Neoromance nominees available for voting in the Dengeki Girl'sStyle 2015 Otome Game Awards. Voters can support their favorite characters, sub characters, character song and so forth until February 9, 2016 (JST). March *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' shall have a Bao Sanniang weapon event and One Thousand and One Nights themed outfits starting March 17. *Kou Shibusawa hosted this year's FOST awards. The social contribution awards were given to Hiroaki Shirai and Masami Ido. Shirai founded the Yokohama Business Game project, which challenges enrolled students to invent business games that could realistically simulate the end of global poverty; Ido founded a gaming and simulation lab that has been recently recognized to have helped university students learn Ancient Japanese history. *Gamecity Shopping is offering a series of limited prints of select IPs dubbed Digital Art Collection. Interested buyers have until March 10 to purchase them. *The eleven year anniversary event for Daikoukai Jidai Online shall begin March 15 on Japanese servers. **The next expansion pack Age of Revolution will be live on Japanese servers April 19, 2016. *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' Day is March 30. The series's social games shall host several campaigns to celebrate. *The 1.04 Update for Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 addresses balancing issues, the choice of issuing alliances after battles and other changes. *Purchase a Neoromance game in March at participating Japanese outlets for a chance to receive two random Neoromance White Day postcards. *Three Neoromance card designs will be used in Koei's collaboration with Espos cards. Based on the artist credits within the copyrights, the skins will borrow visuals from Angelique Retour, Haruka and Corda. *Three Haruka events will commence throughout March and April to celebrate its fifteen year anniversary. These events are being made in thanks to fans and hopes to reach the twentieth. **An exhibition to celebrate fifteen years of illustrations will take place May 5~8; details will be posted at a later date with teasers posted on its Twitter account. **A continuation of Haruka 6 was announced at this year's Haruka Festival. April *An major announcement on Shin Sangoku Musou Eiketsuden will be revealed on May 12. *''Mitsunari 11, a special exhibition centered on the historical character, will be releasing ''Samurai Warriors 4 goods for pre-sale starting on April 25. The event is being held at the Yume-Kyobashi Akarikan. *Ruby Party will be broadcasting a special live event at Nico Nico Douga. *To celebrate the 25th anniversary of the Uncharted Waters series, a tour of Portugal is being documented on Twitter. *The voice cast for Toukiden 2 will be announced on April 24. *Starting on April 1, the Entertainment Division will be restructured. The five band development groups (Kou Shibusawa, Omega Force, Team NINJA, Gust and Ruby Party) will be assigned executive heads, and the online game and mobile game developing sectors will be revitalized under distinct brand names. The statement claims these changes are being done to better allocate company resources. May *Humble Store has limited time discounts for Koei Tecmo games on Steam as a part of their Spring Sale. *Koei-Tecmo has posted the results of their 2016 Kumamoto Earthquakes donation drive. They thanked everyone who helped and their wishes for recovery. *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13'' footage will be broadcast during the May 4 Three Kingdoms episode of NHK's Rekishi Kikou Variety GOSISON. **Koei is using this game, Youkai Sangokushi, Dynasty Warriors, and Hiromu Arakawa's Sangokushi Spirits for a printed Three Kingdoms collaboration with Shukan Georgia and comedian Ichiro Yatsui; Yatsui revived his Zhuge Liang Yatsui persona for the articles. An interview with Akihiro Suzuki will be included. Readers can track their features this month here and here. **''Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII'' will be available on Steam August 7, 2016. A PS4 European port has a simultaneous sales date. *''Winning Post 8 2016'' developers posted a digital simulation movie to predict the results of the Kashiwa Kinen race on May 5. The movie and campaign page can be seen at Rakuten. **''100man-nin no Winning Post'' is conducting three collaboration campaigns with the comic [http://www.4gamer.net/games/188/G018848/20160506055/ Speedy Wonder]. Players can compete in a event race for a chance to obtain an in-game version of the comic's protagonist and his horse. They have until May 25 to win a free copy of a comic volume. *''My GAMECITY'' is hosting multiple Golden Week campaigns. Log-in to games on their servers and complete missions for a random chance to win 1,000,000 GC Coins. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Kakusei no Shou'' is preparing for its Battle of Itsukushima update that will go live May 11. **Thirteen year anniversary campaigns continue until June 1. Players who log-in after an extended period of absence this month will be rewarded several goods. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Age of Revolution'' is celebrating its newest expansion by giving every user a special log in present. The offer ends May 8. **Kattenstoet is a live event scheduled to last May 17 ~ June 7. Complete missions for a chance to trade for a cat half mask. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is hosting its annual spring campaign that will end May 19. Log in during Golden Week to receive various presents. **On the same date, a Zhenji weapon event is being held. Players will be able to obtain her and Cao Pi's outfits. **Campaigns to celebrate the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/musou-online/topics/campaign/20160512/6737.html first year anniversary for Z''] include various presents, costumes, and strengthening opportunities for players. *Koei-Tecmo's financial projections for March 2017 are higher than they are for this year. The power point regarding the development of future projects indicates interest for a Nintendo DX title, new smartphone games, and broader multimedia presence of Koei-Tecmo's IPs. *The second Ruby Party LIVE broadcast will stream May 24, 20:00 (JST). This episode's contents will cover ''Geten no Hana, Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆, event reports and information, and new announcements. *Koei-Tecmo's cheering squad Infini is set to commemorate their first album with a live performance on May 5. Fans can watch their countdown videos and rehearsals on YouTube or Twitter. *Tohko Mizuno's artwork shall be on display for the Haruka Exhibition May 5~8. Voice actor talk shows and original merchandise shall be present for attendees. *''Kiniro no Corda Stella Concert 2016'' is a classical music concert that celebrates the Corda series at Kanagawa Kenmin Hall on May 22. June *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' is featuring a collaboration event with former AKB48 singer Mai Oshima. *''Ruby Party LIVE'' will be streamed on Nico Nico Douga in June 28. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Age of Revolution'' will be conducting a new event based on the historic Amsterdam Stock Exchange starting on June 21. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' shall have a Liu Shan weapon event and marching band themed outfits starting June 16. **A Tanabata campaign is being held from June 30 to July 13. Players can obtain yukata outfits to celebrate the occasion. *A new MMORPG based on Daikoukai Jidai IV will be developed by TCI for release in China. *''Dynasty Warriors Mobile, a new spin-off title developed by Perfect World, is being developed for iOS and Android devices. A hands-on preview of the game will be available at E3 2016. *A new Omega Force game is scheduled to be announced at E3 2016, according to a report from Gematsu. On June 13, the mystery title's identity was revealed to be ''Berserk Musou. *A Tsuyoshi Nagano art exhibition will take place June 17~19 at Ginza. Nagano will appear for the last two days of the exhibition for a live painting of Nobunaga. July *A new mobile game for the Toukiden series has been announced and will be released some time in 2016. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is holding a collaboration event to celebrate the upcoming release of Toukiden 2. Players will be able to obtain Tenko parts for their avatar until July 31. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' will be starting the second chapter of its Age of Revolution expansion on July 29. The event will be broadcast in Niconico Live the day before its release. *Koei has recently released the latest patch for the Sengoku Risshiden expansion of Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence. It includes multiple bug fixes, a new revolt command, and a scenario editor. *Niconico Live will be broadcasting the latest version of Nobunaga no Yabou Online on July 12 with voice actor Megumi Toda as a guest MC for the event. *Nexon Korea will be working with Koei and XPEC Entertainment to develop Project Dynasty Warriors, a mobile game based on Dynasty Warriors 8. It will be released for the iOS and Android some time in late 2016. *''Neoromance BRAND NEW SUMMER'' is a voice actor event that is scheduled for July 31. The official website shall be posted this month. August *''Daikoukai Jidai V'' is releasing a new update called "Magnificent Buccaneers". Players will be able to face pirates at the Caribbean and acquire previous Halloween-themed character cards. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is holding a collaboration event with Shin Sangoku Musou Eiketsuden to commemorate the latter's release. Completing the time-limited mission will earn players two dioramas of Hulao Gate. **The latest update will give players the chance to obtain Han Dang's weapon starting on August 10. *Xbox Live Gold subscribers will be able to acquire a free copy of Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate until the end of August. *The third Geten no Hana only stage event, Hoshimi no Utage, will take place August 21. This will occur the day after the Haruka 2 voice actor event. September *Koei has released a teaser site for its newest crossover title Musou ☆ Stars. The game is said to feature several key characters from the company's various IPs including those from Team NINJA and Gust. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' will update on September 15 with Guan Yu's weapon as additional content. Jia Xu and Wang Yi outfits can also be earned. *''Nobunaga no Yabou ~Oretachi no Sengoku~'' is the latest smartphone title for the Nobunaga's Ambition series. Players can preregister to receive bonus officers from the Sanada. *A smartphone port of Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI is currently being developed by China's 360 Games. *Gamecity's site for Tokyo Game Show 2016 is now open. The following games will be displayed during the actual exhibition event: Nioh, Sengoku Musou ~Sanadamaru~, Berserk, Winning Post Stallion, and Toukiden Mononofu. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' is holding a time-limited event where players must repel ghost ships found throughout the Northern Sea. Rewards include special equipment and treasures. **A live race event will be held from September 6 to 20. *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Seiso Gakuin 5'' shall celebrate the cast of the main Corda series September 10~11. October *Ruby Party is setting up an exhibition at this year's Animate Girls Festival starting on November 5. Neoromance goods and other Koei-related merchandise will be available for purchase. *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' is celebrating its 5th anniversary by holding a lottery promo featuring various horse racing goods including autographed goggles signed by Japan's famous jockeys. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has released their Autumn Impact update. Players can acquire seasonal costumes and use Wang Yi's weapon. *''AKB48 no Yabou'' is holding a special event where players can support their favorite faction through video views counts. The faction with the highest amount will be highlighted in the game's upcoming gacha lottery. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Kakusei no Shou'' has begun its own Halloween-themed event for the month. *Details for the annual Halloween event in Daikoukai Jidai Online Age of Revolution are available for viewing. *The performance schedule for La Corda d'oro Blue♪Sky Second Stage has been released. My GAMECITY members who attend will receive discount prices for tickets and other bonuses at the venue. *A site commemorating Koei's 35th anniversary has been opened. It states that a new Nobunaga's Ambition title is being developed. A live presentation was held on October 27. November *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has updated on November 17 with a Zhang Jiao weapon themed update. For its nine year anniversary, the game will be holding a collaboration event with Toukiden 2; players can earn costumes of Tsubaki and Kamuna. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Age of Revolution'' will begin its Thanksgiving event on November 15. Players can partake in various challenge missions for special rewards. *The developers of Sangokushi 13 with Power-Up Kit have announced the winners of their scenario writing contest: one from Japan and another from Asia. Their entries will become available as free DLC once the game is released. *''Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH PLUS'' will be starting a joint service with the Yamanote Line on December. Registered players who check in with any of the line's 29 stations will receive original items for their game. December *Steam is releasing a bundle called the Kou Shibusawa Archives to celebrate the CEO's 35th anniversary. The first set contains the original Nobunaga's Ambition, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Aoki Ookami to Shiroki Mejika. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Kakusei no Shou'' has begun the second chapter of its current story arc. **This year's Christmas event allows players to receive special gifts from Santa Daikokuten. **The game is holding a collaboration event with the comic series Sanada Taiheiki. By correctly answering various quizzes, players can obtain special items related to the comic. *My GAMECITY is holding a membership survey for account users. Twenty random participants will be given a chance of winning 500 GC Coins. *Koei will be broadcasting its current line-up live on December 17. *Merchandise for Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors will be sold in Comic Market 91 from December 29 to 31. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is beginning its Christmas campaign for the year. Bonuses include costumes based on the King and Queen of Hearts as well as Christmas-related furniture. **This month's update provides players with new Christmas costumes for their avatars. **A collaboration campaign with Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers is being held until January 12, 2017. Players can acquire avatar costumes of Lei Bin and Lixia. *Gamecity will be hosting a Christmas party event for the mobile title Yume Oukoku to Nemureru 100-nin no Oujisama. The party is scheduled to begin on December 24. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Age of Revolution'' will releasing a server update in time for the Christmas season on December 6. *To commemorate the upcoming release of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo, Koei halved the sale price of the original game for the PS Vita. The sale lasted from December 1 to 15. Category:News Archives